


Anniversary

by JournalOfDeath



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: The door clicked open and Tony fought to keep the excitement at bay. With a smile, he picked up the gift box and met Javi in the living room, finding his husband nowhere in sight. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips, slowly he glanced around the dark living room, wondering where his husband could have gone in such a short amount of time.
Relationships: Javier García/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybemitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemitch/gifts).



The living room was lit dimly, rose petals were scattered around the room. The sweetest scent of lavender and roses wafts throughout the room. A sense of pride rushed through him as he looked around the living room he set up. Javi was due home any time soon from practice and Tony made sure David and Angel were watching Aasim for the night. Humming softly, he gently set a neatly wrapped gift box next to Javi's dinner plate, a fond smile twisted onto his lips as he gently traced the blue and white stripes on the wrapping paper. Javi was needing a new watch and this gave Tony the perfect opportunity to give him one for their 17th anniversary. Stepping back, he moved into the kitchen, opening up their wine cooler and pulling out Javi's favorite, raspberry sweet wine, picking up two wine glasses, he made his way back to the dining room. 

The door clicked open and Tony fought to keep the excitement at bay. With a smile, he picked up the gift box and met Javi in the living room, finding his husband nowhere in sight. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips, slowly he glanced around the dark living room, wondering where his husband could have gone in such a short amount of time.

"Javi?" He calls softly, a gasp leaving his lips when strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back gently. A smile slowly tugged at his lips when lips brushed against his ear. 

"Happy Anniversary," A shiver traveled down his spine and Tony laughed softly, quickly turning around in the hold, looking up to meet his husband's eyes, amusement shining in his brown eyes.

"What?" Javi smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, "Did I scare you?" He taunted, his grip tightening around his waist.

Tony playfully rolled his eyes, swatting at his chest, "Yes, you asshat!" He exclaimed with a snort, "I thought someone broke in." 

"Like you would let that happen? Please? You have a better swing with my baseball bat than me." Javi chuckled, gently brushing his thumb over his cheek slowly, his eyes softening.

Tony smiled softly, instinctively leaning into Javi's touch, bringing his bottom lip in between his teeth as he looked up at him. Though they had their differences and spats, Tony couldn't deny how much they loved each other. Pushing himself up on his toes, he brought their lips together, his arms winding around Javi's neck. A smile tugged at his lips when Javi quickly kissed back, pulling close against his chest as their lips moved together in sync. 

"Someone's affectionate," Javi murmurs as he pulls away from their kiss.

"Oh, maybe." Tony mused, taking Javi's hand into his own. "Well, Mr. Garcia, follow me." Tony smiled brightly and led his husband to the dining room, smiling when Javi gave a low chuckle.

"Now what did I do to deserve you?" Javi arched a brow, blinking when a gift box was placed in his hands. "My team colors." He smiled fondly.

Tony grinned, his heart fluttering in his chest, he hoped Javi would love the silver watch he had gotten him. Biting down on his bottom lip, he watched intently as Javi opened his gift.

"Do you like it?" He questions hopefully.

Javi smiled, his brown eyes full of warmth as he clasped the silver watch onto his left wrist. "I love it." He hummed, hooking an arm around his waist and tugging him closer and leaning down slightly. 

"Close your eyes." Javi muttered, a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

Tony arched a brow briefly before closing his eyes, waiting for whatever Javi was about to do. Something cold wrapped around his neck loosely and he gasped quietly. "Open your eyes," Javi commands softly. 

Opening his eyes, Tony peered down, a sad smile tugging at his lips. The necklace was silver with a shining emerald at the end of it. Tony knew this necklace well, it was his grandmother's but it was broken when it was given to him. "Javi…" he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

"I found it in your drawer and I remembered vaguely that you said that you wanted it fixed." Javi explained, swiping away the tear with the pas of his thumb.

Tony grinned, blinking up fondly up at his husband, his heart fluttering Granted, he was used to Javi surprising him and spoiling him. "Thank you." He whispered, gently tracing his thumb over the smooth surface. 

Clearing his throat, he smiled again. "Come on. Let's eat before our dinner gets cold." He chucked and moved over to the table, laughing when Javi pulled his chair out for him.

"Smells wonderful, Tiny." Javi teases, taking a seat across from him. 

"Oh shut it." Tony rolled his eyes, sipping at his wine.

A small smile tugged at his lips, he couldn't help but think this was one of the best Anniversary.

  
  
  



End file.
